


Where You Begin

by monkiainen



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is perfect, we all have our flaws. Harry thinks his flaw is the biggest of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the round 13 of smallfandomfest for the prompt "Harry/Thomas - The monster within us all". My very first The Dresdren Files fanfic.

_“We are happy when for everything inside us there is a corresponding something outside us.” William Butler Yeats_

* * * * *

They say there’s a monster side to all of us. And I’m no exception.

When I look at Thomas, my brother, it’s not brotherly love I feel for him. It’s something else entirely, something I shouldn’t even feel, but I still do. And I embrace readily that side of me, even if makes me a monster of a kind to the rest of the world.

You see, life hasn’t exactly been easy for me these past few years. I’m not going into details as you’ve all heard it before. Sometimes I wonder how my life could have been if I wasn’t a wizard. But I am, and a damn good one, so there’s no point of second-guessing my life choices.

I take comfort wherever I can, and now it’s in the arms of my brother, my lover. The one who sees me as the monster I am and loves me despite it. Or maybe he loves me because of it since he is a monster as well. I don’t know and I don’t really care.

Or maybe he doesn’t love me at all, but merely uses me as a tool to feed his Hunger. At this point I don’t really care, because whenever I’m with him I forget all my pain and sorrow for a while.

Now, as I’m walking in the snowstorm towards my apartment, I can only think of Thomas waiting for me. There are several filthy things I would love to do to him, with time and care. For he is my long lost Greek god that I’m about to worship tonight, and many more nights to come.

Finally I reach my apartment, and I can already feel the lust rising in my veins. Once I’m through my wards and my steel enforced door my heart almost stops at the luscious sight that is waiting for me. Thomas is there, lying naked in front of my lit fireplace. The flames make his ivory skin look even more perfect, and my cock twitches in response to the glorious sight.

I can’t wait to even remove my clothes before kneeling next to Thomas and pulling him closer to a searing kiss. But his mouth is not the place I want to taste at the moment – no, it’s something else instead. I push Thomas to his belly, slipping a pillow under him so that his lovely buttocks are slightly elevated. I can feel myself grow harder, but I’m pushing my arousal back in my mind. I want to concentrate completely to the task I’m about to start.

I lean over my brother and swipe my tongue slowly across his entrance. His taste is something unique; a combination of lust, shame and monstrous. The first lick only makes Thomas sigh, but as my licks are getting bolder and bolder his sounds are gaining more volume. Then I decide that the licking is not enough, and I start fucking him with my tongue instead. That gets me a better reaction from my lover as he starts to moan and tries to move himself against my moving tongue. I could do this all night long, but the throbbing in my trousers makes me change my movements again. I slip my index finger in alongside my tongue, trying to hit the special spot. It takes me a few tries before I nail bit, but judging from the reaction I’m getting it was worth the try.

“Just fuck me… already Harry… I.. can’t.. oh god.. please Harry, please…”

How could I resist my brother? I give him a last push with my tongue and finger before withdrawing and sitting up just long enough I can open my trousers and pull out my throbbing dick. I can’t remember being this hard or needy with anyone else before, not even when I was with Susan. I don’t bother with lube, my spit will have to be enough because right now I just want to slip my dick inside Thomas’ entrance. Thomas has already pushed himself up on all fours, clearly waiting for me. I push myself in with a single thrust, and I almost come from that alone. The tightness around my dick is intoxicating, and I feel sort of giddiness that I am the one that has been privileged to do these things with Thomas. My dearest brother tries to move himself, but I grab his hips and force him to stay still. Well, maybe “forcing” is too strong a term, as we both know that in reality he is much stronger than me and could push me away easily if he wanted to.

I start moving slowly, enjoying the way he feels around my dick. The heat, the friction, the sounds he makes… for a moment I forget what a monster I am and I just enjoy the pleasure I’m getting from this. But it’s not enough. I change my angle ever so slightly, until I get it right and Thomas moans in rhythm of my thrusts. I plunge in deeper and deeper, trying to hold out my climax as long as I can. This is where I want to be, deep inside my brother, making sure he feels the whole hard length of me moving inside him and marking him mine. I want this so bad I don’t know how I lived without this for so long.

I’m so close I can almost taste it, but I don’t want this to end yet. I want Thomas to have his pleasure first, without me even touching him. I can feel that he’s close, so close he’s almost over the edge.

“Feed, my brother, feed.”

And then all I feel is euphoria as I can feel his muscles contracting around my dick when Thomas reaches his orgasm, taking me away with him. When I come to, Thomas has removed my clothes and we’re both lying naked in front of the fireplace. Just the sight of him makes me want to have more of him, and I wonder how long it would take that we both would be ready for a round two. Until then, I’m content just to lay there with him.


End file.
